roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WendigoLamet/This is interesting. Click on it
Book of Ra Official Story Title: Book of Ra: Horemheb’s Wrath “Only one great enough will be able to win against the Great One of the Niu. One who has the courage to cut down the sun itself, one who has the might to break a hippo’s tooth, one who would call themselves a hero.” Plot: A great warlord of the Niu tribe from the West (in modern day Libya) rises with a large army to take out the pharaoh Ai, who is killed in the battle. His son and commander of the military has to take up the courage not only to defeat the warlord to avenge his father, but has to save his own head. ''' '''Characters: Ai (Horemheb’s Father) ''' '''Irbastutanifu(Horemheb’s Mother) Phut (Horemheb’s Brother and Best Friend) Achencheres(Warlord of the Niu) Schep-maut (Female Warlord of the Kushites) Sekhmahti (Horemheb’s arranged fiance) Tamu (Horemheb’s younger brother) Character Interactions: Sekhmati and Horemheb: Though not much happens between the two, Horemheb is kind and gracious to Sekhmati, the daughter of a rich official in the area. She treats him respectfully and until bribed with money stays loyal to him in the fight. A strong female warrior capable of not only archery but hand to hand combat she trades him over when he refuses to let her battle by his side. She ends up regretting her decision and the final battle they fight together. They part ways as friends until she tells him exactly how he will die. “By betrayal” THE NEXT ONE HAS TRIGGERING THEMES IN IT PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION Horemheb and Pernues: In the epilogue it reads, “And he never saw an eye for another for his heart was stricken with obsession for the Priest Io’s daughter Pernues, a priestess in training for the goddess Isis. She never reciprocate his feelings, and the man forced himself onto the woman and she in desperation repeated a prophecy that would save the descendants of her dynasty. ‘Sons, you are born of a vicious act that you shall make him pay for. No lover of yours except for the ones you truly love will give you their hearts and your children will be your unfortunate undoing.’ She cursed her sons Khafre and Kheti to eternally hate their father, but put protection under them so Horemheb in no way could kill them. Only their descendants could if they became as bad as him. ' '''Tamu and Horemheb- They were brothers 12 years apart. He sought guidance from his brother but when he saw Horemheb’s corruption after defeating the Niu he knew that he wouldn’t be able to see the day where an heir could be satisfied with their rule. He vowed to live till he saw the day that one blood turned against their own child cursing the dynasty to damnation. ' '''Title: Book of Ra: Rise of the King Plot: The story of a young Crowned Prince of the Old Kingdom struggles in his youth to move up to his father’s expectations despite all against him. His rise in the kingdom will bring about large shifts in how things really were. Love, treachery, a prophecy, and betrayal, he will have to experience all of this before finally reaching his goal. ' '''Characters: Khafre(The Crown Prince) ' '''Merenith (Khafre’s Best Friend the love interest) Bithiah (deceased; servant girl who bullied Khafre) Ipwet (A former village girl and look alike to Bithiahinterest), ' '''Aajib (Priest of Ra to High Priest of Ra) ' 'Yuni (Childhood friend of Merenith) ' 'Horemheb (Father of Khafre and Pharaoh of Egypt) ' '''Mandisa (A Kushite prince held captive) Makalani (Mandisa’s sister held captive) Khaseka I (King and Alias in the future) Character Interactions Khafre and Bithiah: A 10 year old Khafre had never had attention in his youth so when a young servant of 12 years old notices him and starts making fun of him he feels so happy. He doesn’t realize her intention and develops an infatuation with her that lasts for 4 years until Bithiah was struck down with the measles. She never recovered dying within the week. Mandisa and Merenith: The Kushite Prince and the Queen of Egypt developed a close friendship. Though the only reason he became the queen’s friend was because he had introduced an addictive medicine from the Mediterranean to heal her gloomy moods and doubts about her daughter. She became addicted to them easily and suffered headaches, but kept on taking it thinking it would heal her. ' '''Khafre and Ipwet- Ipwet is Bithiah’s cousin and odd look alike to both Bithiah and Merenith. She unlike Bithiah was kind to Khafre offering him a jug of water when seeing him out in the sunlight sweating and sunburned. Though her and Merenith got along fine she wasn’t treating her child well after he was bored and saw Sekhmet as an obstacle of power. ' 'Aajib and Makalani- The Kushite Princess who was supposed to be offered up as a sacrifice for Ra was saved by Aajib and ensued a romantic relationship with him. The relationship turned obsessive and she started to borderline stalk him only to figure out he started a relationship with the servant girl Yuni learning she was pregnant with his child. It turned out Aajib only started a relationship with Makalani to get Yuni’s attention. ' 'TRIGGERING THEMES PROCEED WITH CAUTION ' 'Khafre and Horemheb- Born out of a terrible circumstance, Khafre always hated his father and never felt like he belonged. Due to being the younger brother he was treated differently but never had his mother around him to console him. When Kheti died, Horemheb took his anger on Khafre now physically abusing him and going as far to making death threats against his own son. Khafre seeing his father driven mad with corruption and power killed him after 16 years of complete abuse finally having justice against him. ' '''Book 2: Book of Ra: Rise of the Lion Princess Plot: A curse that has changed the arrogant daughter of the King himself. After not being chosen as the heir losing it to her younger brother she takes on the name Khaseka II she begins to plot to overthrow her father and kill the heir to the throne even if it means losing her whole life. ''' '''Characters: Khafre (Sekhmet’s Father) Sekhmet(The Lion Princess) ''' '''Tamu (The Wise One/Sekhmet’s Great Uncle) Amon (Sekhmet’s Half Brother) Auset (The Love Interest) Yuni (Priestess of Ra) Important Character Interactions Tamu and Sekhmet- Sekhmet, without her mother, came to Tamu often after having fights with her siblings or with her step mother Ipwet about what was best for everyone. She used his wise words as comfort for herself quoting them to impress other people. She looked to him as a role model and her Great Uncle was the one who told her the idea of killing Amon to get her prize. ' '''Sekhmet and Auset- She cannot think of anyone else that makes her feel more human. Auset physically and mentally made her feel like she wasn’t crazy. She used the girl as her female companion most of the time and treated her like she’d want to be treated. Constantly spoiling her. Their bond grew romantic and Sekhmet had always known deep down inside that someone would finally understand her. Now was just her moment. ' '''Sekhmet and Khafre: ???? Category:Blog posts